The present invention relates to an antimicrobial lipid-containing oil-in-water emulsion which inactivates infectious pathogens upon contact.
It is known that if a water-immiscible liquid phase is mixed into an aqueous phase by mechanical agitation, for example, by means of an ultra-disperser, the stability of the resulting oil-in-water dispersion most frequently requires the addition of an emulsifying agent, the molecules of which are adsorbed onto the surface of the oil droplets to form a kind of continuous membrane which prevents direct contact between two adjacent droplets. The drops of oil can further contain substances soluble in an organic medium, such as a sterol.
In addition to discrete oil droplets dispersed in an aqueous phase, oil-in-water emulsions can also contain other lipid structures, such as small lipid vesicles (i.e., lipid spheres which often consist of several substantially concentric lipid bilayers separated from each other by layers of aqueous phase), micelles (i.e., amphiphile molecules in small clusters of 50-200 molecules arranged so that the polar head groups face outward toward the aqueous phase and the apolar tails are sequestered inward away from the aqueous phase), or lamellar phases (lipid dispersions in which each particle consists of parallel amphiphile bilayers separated by thin films of water). These lipid structures are formed as a result of hydrophobic forces which drive apolar residues (i.e., long hydrocarbon chains) away from water.
The portals of entry of pathogenic bacteria, viruses or fungi are predominantly the skin and mucus membranes, and upper and lower respiratory tracts. The first step in any infection is attachment or colonization on skin or mucus membranes with subsequent invasion and dissemination of the infectious pathogen. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an antimicrobial emulsion which inactivates infectious pathogens on contact by disrupting their membrane structures.